Neo-Chimera Virus
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Argos Panthera commission the creation of a powerful mutagenic virus that changes humanity into a new race.
1. Introduction

Plague Inc Virus Creator

Neo-Chimera Virus

Summary: A universal virologist creates and documents a powerful mutagenic virus to change humanity into a more evolved race or a horde of unstoppable monsters based on their soul. The virus is a combination of four different virus of the same type.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Greetings, My name is Dr. Troia Graves, I'm a human virologist working for a company called Olympic Solutions. I've been tasked by my employer to create a virus to evolve humanity based on three factors, the body, the mind, and the soul. The reason Humanity is powerful in mind, strong in numbers of one or many if united, but weak in belief and faith toward weak governments, religion, places, and people. If proper guided, it will lead them to new heights that are endless.

So an idea was formed.

I'll make travel to different realms and universes to acquire material to bring this idea to reality.

Four places, four universes, four virus, one goal.

As I prepared to make departure, I felt a need to document this in the event something goes wrong.

So the plan is simple,

1\. Go to each universe and acquire the virus and its samples, as well as vaccines, cures, antibodies, research, test, and combat data, Both physical and digital, respectfully.

2\. Perform this without attracting attention toward myself, the mission, nor my employer.

3\. Once acquired, Store the contents into a specialized containment case known as Argos' Box, an improved variant of Pandora's Box. Information, specs, and the purpose on Argos' Box will be in this document later.

4\. Once all four viruses and its data and back-ups has been collected, ex-filtrate and erase any and all traces of my presence. No one not even Brother Correction, must know this.

5\. Work on the super-virus begins after days of laying low.

6\. Once analyzed, improved, corrected and completed, find a way to transmit the virus quietly and quickly so humanity will be taken by surprise.

7\. Observe and document the outbreaks to acquire results for future uses but at the same time punish and/or/nor evolve humanity that's fit their crimes and their nature.

Now then my mission begins in 0930 hrs. I must rest and prepare for the journey ahead.

End Documentation.


	2. C-Virus

Chapter 2:

Chrysalid Virus (C-Virus)

Dr. Troia Graves (TAC-NOC: **Hyena** – _Reyna_ _Rogers__)_

Viral Combat Procurement Specialist

Universe: Resident Evil

Mission Type: Search & Retrieval

Location: China

Date/Time: 06/30/2012-022:00hrs to 07/01/2012-003:00hrs (One hour prior to events)

**Operation****: Imago**

Mission Briefing: You're sent to China before and during the 2013 Lanshiang bio-terror incident to retrieve the Chrysalid Virus sample before its Vaccine is created. You are undercover as Carla Radames's top-level scientist with access to the lab where the Virus is stored. Apparently you don't have to access to the mainframe where Carla keeps her personal files nor its location. You must find the location of Neo Umbrella's Mainframe that hold the data on the advanced and enhanced forms of the virus. Once collected, RV to Location for Extraction.

**Mission Objectives: **

1\. Infiltrate the Neo-Umbrella Detention Center and Procure C-Virus Samples and Data

2\. Locate the main Neo-Umbrella Lab in Tatchi and upload research data to private cloud.

3\. Ex-filtrate A.O.

**Mission Perimeters:**

Maintain Perfect Stealth.

Avoid Contact with Agent Sherry Birkin & Jake Mueller

Avoid Contact with Agents Leon Kennedy & Helena Harper

Avoid Contact with the B.S.A.A

Avoid Contact with Ada Wong

**_Weapons_:**

Springfield Armory XD-9 Tactical (9x19mm FMJ)("_**Blacktail**_")

Optional Suppressor attachment

Underbelly Laser Sight

Spare Ammunition

**_Equipment_:**

**iDroid** Data Collector/Document Scanner (MGSV: TPP)(2010 Version)

Network Connectivity to Private Server via Argos' Box

Wormhole Fulton Extraction Device (WED) (MGSV:TPP)( For Physical Items)

Begin Documentation.

I arrived at the time and location of where the C-Virus samples can be easily located, the Neo-Umbrella Detention Center in Lanshiang, China. The facility itself is surrounded by a luxurious estate that masks the sinister activities that take place within its walls. The estate is protected by heavily armed J'avo and armored vehicles, ready to fend off any attack at a moment's notice. I have be careful going there, But luckily for me, I came prepared. I've set up Argos' box in a location far away from here in an apartment complex, rented in my name for a month.

I went to the facility and perform my duties to avoid suspicion. I was surprised no one stop me from entering the lab. They just thought I was a scientist getting samples for day of testing. Once I was inside, I gather five vials of C-Virus (Base), five vials of C-Virus (Advanced) and one vial of C-Virus(Enhanced) and place them inside a cylinder container disguised as a reusable water bottle. Locked and secured, I've sent them to Argos's Box via WED. Suddenly, alarms rang and a voice came from the speakers.

_"Two test subjects have escaped from their quarters. They must not leave the facility. Permission to use firearms is granted."_

I can tell those two people they brought in six months ago are loose and they're trying to escape. I have to quickly find that computer room location. I headed to the security room though the vents. Once there, I had HUGINN connected to their mainframe to copy and upload the data to Argos's box while find Carla's lab.

_HUGINN: Accessing Computer Terminal...Access Granted. Copy and Upload Mainframe Data to Private Server...Process Started... Time to Completion: Five minutes._

Hyena: Good. Find me the location to Carla's Private lab here.

_HUGINN: Data Accessed... Map is Updated._

I looked at my iDroid's Holomap to find the lab somewhere in Quad Tower in Tatchi.

_HUGINN: Data Upload Completed._

I exited the room by the same way I came in. I made my way to the parking garage to a motorbike and left before the lock-down.

Time-Skip 5hrs

Quad Tower, Tatchi

I made it to the Quad Tower, but it was hit by a missile loaded with C-virus, covering the tower with same kind of gas that turn Tall Oaks into Raccoon City. Despite the carnage going on, I continued on up the tower eventually making it to Carla's lab. I let HUGINN do its work while I collect all of her notes including ways to make the C-virus improved and sent it the box. With the deed now finally done, I make my departure from this place immediately.

Time-Skip 4 Days Later

With everything on or of C-virus now safely secured in my possession, I stayed in this realm for a while waiting for them to develop a vaccine and sure enough they did. Using Jake Muller's blood, they created "Anti-C". A vaccine developed for the C-Virus in mid-2013. The vaccine had a limited success rate in treating those who underwent mutations, with the vaccine potentially being fatal. I quickly a hold of several Anti-C vials before finally leaving this world.

Upon my return and the success of my mission, Argos was impressed with my performance that he allowed me to pick the next universe to retrieve its powerful virus. I whispered to her in secret and he approved.

I left him in thoughts as he store the C-Virus Case in his vault for safekeeping.

End Documentation...?

Bonus Entry...

[Argos's Views on the Chrysalid Virus]

"What you and I are seeing is the "**Chrysalid Virus**" or C-Virus for short, is a mutagenic variant of the Progenitor Virus by merging a tamed "T-**Veronica** **Virus**" called "T-02" and the "**Golgotha** (G-) Virus via Sherry Birkin's blood samples.

What this virus does upon administration of its **base** form to human subjects simply depends on means of its transmission, Direct via liquid Injection or Gas Inhalation. If direct transmission is used, then the subject will become a _**J'avo**_ ("_Devil_" in Serbian). If the Gas method is used, they'll become a C-virus variant of a zombie. The only differences is some of their intelligence is retained so they can wield weapons and objects. They also don't infect people via biting nor scratching.

The **Advanced** form caused by direct injection will force the subject into a cocoon-like shell. This is also possible with J'avo if they sustained too much damage. Once they entered that form, a complete mutation will occur. Information on the Complete Mutation is included in M.O. Disk.

What attracted me to it was PROJECT: ADA and its results.

A human subject underwent a process that force her into a cocoon only to be reborn as a doppelganger of that spy. If I can harness and control this, I can mold the person into whatever I choose. This virus is going to be part of something very big.

But that's phase one for now. Right now in two weeks time, Phase two begins.


	3. Chromsome-24

Chapter 3

* * *

Chromosome- 24 Serum (C-24)

* * *

Following the successful mission of acquiring the C-virus and its strains by my agent, I can now now to the next stage: acquiring the C-24 Serum from U.A.C (Union Aerospace Corporation) on Mars. It will be difficult to send another agent there now with that level of security. Lucky for me, I've already sent an agent years before the events that led to the destruction of the U.A.C Mars Facility. As I type this, he should done by now and hand over his field report.

* * *

*Operation: Inferno

* * *

Location: U.A.C. Mars Facility

Operative: _Dante _ "Virgil-09"

Mission Objectives:

*Acquire C-24 Serum, copy and download test data, and upload security cam footage to private dead drop to Earth.

*Escape U.A.C Facility undetected.

* * *

Weapons: None

Equipment:

* Viral Transport Container disguised as deodorant spray.

* Security Worm to stream to private server.

*Cloaking Suit

* * *

"Hello, this is Virgil- 9, speaking."

"I managed to accomplish my mission. Initiating Upload"

I successfully acquire the C24 Serum along with test data and security camera footage of the incident.

Here what I know: Mars was populated by a superhuman race that died out when they created a 24th chromosome that enhanced their abilities. Unfortunately, it caused their race to died out due to many people mutating into monsters due to others having a capacity for evil. But a handful of them that has become superhuman managed to created a device known as "The Ark" to escape to Earth.

What we're after is C24's ability to evolve or mutate via mental/physical /psychological state of a single person.

So far two people have came into contact with C24, only one survived.

1\. Staff Sergeant **John "Reaper" Grimm**

_2\. Gunnery Sergeant **Asher "Sarge" Mahonin**_

Reaper was injected with the C24 Serum by his sister to save his life. Instead of turning into a monster, he instead gains superhuman strength, reflexes, and regenerative abilities which used to stride through the infested base single handedly mowing down a small horde of demons including many zombies, several imps, a hell knight, and a demon.

Sarge, unfortunately became infected after escaping an ambush. His physical appearance has not yet changed, but at this point his strength has developed far superior and sanity was almost gone. The two later fought each other in a final hand to hand battle.

But even with this immense power, this still effects his body. As Sarge pins Reaper against a wall, he begins transforming. Reaper then manages to gain advantage when he heads butts Sarge before opening the portal which almost sends both Sarge and Reaper back to the arc.

However, Reaper manages to free himself just in time as Sarge gets teleported back to the Arc.

Reaper destroys the Olduvai facility after tossing a LST grenade into the Ark portal, killing the mutated Sarge.

Before its destruction, I manged to escape to a panic room back in Earth during the evac with the C24 Samples.

* * *

Now that C24 is mine, I can focus on the last two viral weapons myself myself.

Next: The GS Virus aka the Species Virus

* * *

Author's Note: What kind of favorite Plague from any video game, movie ,tv show book, etc would you fuse to another similar to the Green Poison from "Tom Clancy's The Division" Let me know.


	4. Species Virus

Chapter 4

The "Species" Virus

* * *

Although I have outsourced the first two S&R missions to my agents, I have decided to do this one myself as this is my most interesting, exciting, and favorite plague of all time.

The Species Virus, Xeno-Succubus bug, Gigerian Flu.

Many names for a weaponized Trojan-horse plague made from an unknown ET race.

In order to acquire this cleanly without any or every one having a clue, I had to assess and plan any and every risk to minimize risk. A very good, very clean theft.

* * *

Name: Viktor D. Cambers (TAC-NOC: **Typhoon**\- _David T. Perseus_)

CEO, Olympus Solutions

Universe: _Species_

Mission Type: Search & Retrieval, Observe and Document

Location: USA, Various States

Date/Time: 08xx/1994 to 05/xx/1997

* **Operation:** Gorgon

* * *

Mission : You are sent to the U.S. undercover during the SIL/EVE incidents in the 1990s to acquire the "Species" virus, An extra-terrestrial genetic code transmission sent to Earth from an unknown race via black holes. Once acquired, the fourth and final phase of the plan can begin. Your mission is to acquire blood and tissues samples from three individuals that are listed below before the incidents begins.

1\. Sil (S1L) 1st Generation female.

2\. Eve (3V3) 2nd Generation female.

3\. Patrick Ross (1st Generation via contamination)

* * *

Also, you must intercept or download the transmission data "UAS1994"that contains the aliens DNA with the instructions.

Furthermore, while you there, you are not support the hybrids nor the team pursuing them. And you are limited to the technology in those time periods.

Once accomplished, you're free to observe and record the various timelines that involve the virus or return with you have discovered.

* * *

Mission Objectives:

Acquire the 1st gen Gigerian Virus via _Sil_ before her escape.

Acquire the 2nd gen Gigerian Virus via Eve during testing.

Acquire Patrick Ross's Blood Samples upon his return from Mars.

Observe and document the events.

(Optional) Document any alternate outcomes that involve the "Gigerian Virus".

Ex-filtrate.

* * *

Mission Perimeters:

Avoid Contact with SIL, EVE, and Patrick Ross.

Avoid Contact with Project Athena

* * *

Equipment:

Network up-link to Argos' box

Wormhole Extraction Device(W-E-D)

"_Phantom Suit"_

PowerBook Duo 280c (active color display)

* * *

Weapons:

M1911a1 w/t Suppressor

Spare Ammo

* * *

Documentation Begin

* * *

August 23rd,1994

I entered the lab as Dr. Perseus, one of the scientist assigned to S1L during her creation. So far so good, no one notice me as made my way to the computer mainframe and download the data onto a CD. Once that done, I headed to the lab where they've stored SIL's blood in cold storage. I got a least five vials and returned to my office. I placed the blood samples and computer data in a sealed case and warped to safe-house three years into the future just in time when SIL escaped during her termination.

I knew she'll escape her containment, let's see where this goes. I quickly escaped this facility during the chaos not before wiping my tracks.

I continued to follow SIL throughout Los Angeles while Project Athena hunted her down. I feel sorry for her that she'll eventually be killed before she can succeed but in the end, she'll live on thorough me.

I sensed SIL's death as I headed to 1997 to procure the blood samples of EVE and Patrick Ross. I will update soon.

* * *

June, 14th,1997

* * *

It wasn't easy but I managed to get the blood samples of both EVE and Patrick Ross using agents in my employ. Once finished, I headed to the barn where Patrick will hide his alien brood and I've placed hidden cameras all over the place to monitor his offspring.

Right now, he has amassed a brood of 30 (15 males, 15 females) hybrids to take our humanity. But another thought came to mind. If Patrick and EVE mate with each other, they could produce a hybrid with even superior qualities than his spawn made from his female mates.

From a safe and discreet location from the barn, I watched Senator Ross get killed by Patrick when his alien side assured complete control of him. With his humanity now completely broken to his alien instincts, Patrick is helping his new family of hybrid children to cocoon, awaiting their rebirth as adults so that they can mate with humans, hoping to eventually destroy mankind. Through the cameras I installed, I see Patrick help one of his offspring into the chrysalis stage. The offspring has tendrils coming from his nose, eyes, the back, the arms and his legs as they attach itself to the ceiling, hosting him up. Tendrils wrap itself around and over the body until they form a pulsating cocoon throbbing with life ready to be reborn.

Patrick checked one of the last cocoons before heading further into the barn to await EVE. He can feel his children growing into their new forms so well. Its only a matter of time before they take over the planet.

But eventually sadly, this has to come to an end. EVE escaped the facility and found the barn where Patrick is waiting. Once they meet, they shrugged off the clothes and began their mating. Unbeknownst to Patrick, Project Athena followed EVE to the barn and killed off Patrick's brood. I learned the aliens are vulnerable to earth-borne ailments due to their weak immune systems. That why the two of three astronauts that came from Mars were infected. Dennis Gamble was one lucky SOB due to having Sickle Cell Anemia it is because of him, the species were finished.

Patrick mutated into a quadrupedal beast and attacked them after they interfered their mating ritual. EVE managed to regain her humanity to fight off the Patrick-Beast, only for him to impregnate her orally possibly killing her. This allowed an opportunity to Lennox to kill Patrick-Beast for good with a pitchfork coated in Gamble's blood.

Once the military was called in deal with the clean-up operation, I knew it's time to leave to this universe for now. Someday I'll return to explore more of this universe's dark secrets. I gathered my equipment, back-up all the research data I've amassed onto a portable hard drive I brought from my time, and stored the alien samples into secured transports cases and left my rented house clean and empty as I returned to my universe.

* * *

Summary

* * *

The "Species Virus" Race is a highly dangerous sexual predator race who has the potential to wipe out not just humanity, but any race should it be allowed to roam freely. Whether this was created to destroy us or help us push to new heights, the potential of war and destruction is a price only desperate people will pay.

Regardless there are many possible futures that the" Species" virus succeed in its purpose to either destroy humanity and take over the planet or evolve humanity to new levels.

Here's what I acquired from this universe.

From 1995:

1\. SIL's blood samples

2\. The transmission data that contains the Alien's DNA Formula Code and its instructions.

From 1997:

1\. EVE's Blood Samples

2\. Patrick Ross' blood samples

3\. Anne Sampas' blood samples

4\. Camera footage of Ross family Barn

* * *

The Species Virus

* * *

**_+Strengths/ Benefits_**

* * *

Rapid Regeneration qualities with adaptive immunity of toxins and poisons

Fast Learning/Increased Intelligence via Eidetic memory

Enhanced Senses/Strength.

Extended Longevity up towards 100yrs.

Telepathic abilities.

Adaptive DNA changes.

* * *

**_-Weakness/Risks_**

* * *

Vulnerable to Earth-borne ailments and defects (Due to possible weak immune systems).

Vulnerable to Extremely intense temperatures such as Fire.

Vulnerable to close-range attacks.

Susceptible/Regressive to Alien/Animal Instincts.

Inevitable drive to mate and breed.

Possible short to medium length lifespans due to various factors.

* * *

With the Species virus now in my possession, the fourth and final plague needed for my super-plague.

Next one: Project: Chimera

End Documentation…

* * *

Unknown message incoming….

?: Hello, My name is Dr. Laura Baker with my sister, Dr. Evelyn Baker(EVE). We're hybrids. I'm here to give you a warning that you must heed well. An unknown organization is stealing viral weaponry to wage a war that could destroy the multiverse. We need your help. But for now our time grow short. We'll speak next time.

End transmission


	5. Species Virus: Conclusion

The "Species" Virus Pt. 2

_Continuation_

_(Author's note: This chapter explores Species 3 & 4. The next chapter will show the alternate outcomes told by Laura and Evelyn Baker, respectfully.)_

_My agents have spent a good time in this universe to the point they sent me lots of information on the status of Patrick Ross's Children, including the one born from E.V. E, as well as the last generation of S1L._

* * *

Mission Objectives:

Observe Sara and confirm her survival and termination of Ross's offspring.

Observe Miranda and confirm her and the species' final destruction.

* * *

Sara _(__Abbot__)_

3rd generation of S1L.

Born from Patrick Ross and EVE.

Last and only surviving generation so far.

Location and status: Unknown, Alive

* * *

"_Sara was conceived by Patrick Ross hours before his death, causing EVE to be in a coma. She was taken and raised by Dr. Bruce Abbot after a half-breed killed the co-driver and a revived E.V.E. She matures and grows into a young woman. She survives her encounters with her plagued half-breed half siblings. Dean Somers, a college student help her by hiding until everything dies down. He creates a sterile mate for Sara for companionship left to places unknown"._

* * *

_Miranda Hollander_

_4th & Final Generation ofS1L._

_Created by Tom Hollander_

_Location and status: Mexico, Deceased_

* * *

"_Miranda was created by Tom Hollander and Forbes McGuire while in college. Tom infused her with human hormones since her childhood to suppress her alien DNA (thus she never entered a cocoon stage and aged like a normal human). Her parents never existed; they were just a fiction created by Tom to help build up Miranda's "normal life." When her Alien DNA surfaced and kills a few people, Tom heads to Mexico to find his partner to save her life. Once there, they found out, through Forbes, that she is dying in a few days due her body reaching the end of her lifespan. Her changes to alien form are her body's way of fighting back as her human form has a weaker immune system. The only way to deny death is injecting fresh human DNA into Miranda. While she was unconscious, Hollander, with no other option, kidnapped a woman with Azura's help. The experiment apparently succeeded when alien side became increasingly dominant, mentally first, then physically, to the point, more deaths began to occur. Going separate ways, McGuire was approached by Miranda in an alley and, failed to sedate her, she seduced McGuire to have rough sex. Satisfied, Miranda started to transform to her alien form and then killed Forbes. As her alien side faded, Miranda passed out and was found by Hollander in human form. Miranda was taken back to Forbes' house, where Tom discovered via X-ray that a new creature was rapidly growing in her womb. Miranda weakly said her humanity was dying, and that she did not want to be pure alien. Hollander was attacked by the alien-Azura, furious with the way things went after Hollander and Miranda arrived. When Azura was about to kill Hollander, Miranda returned in her alien form and the two creatures battled. Miranda managed to knock Azura down, only to be impaled by her from behind, mortally wounding Miranda. Before Azura could do anything further, Hollander killed her with a shotgun. As she died from her fatal wounds, Miranda thanked Hollander for giving her life. Hollander chose to blow up the lab with the bodies of Miranda and Azura still inside afterwards._

* * *

Summary

* * *

As mentioned previously last time, The Species Virus is a powerful but dangerous U.E.T.V. (Unknown Extra Terrestrial Virus) in the form of a cancerous Trojan horse-pathogen infiltrating other species' gene pools through breeding and other forms of genetic contact.

If left unchecked, All creation will be wiped out with no hope for revival. Safeguards and Protocols must be implemented to prevent a release of an accidental nor intentional.

Authorization is needed for study.

I concluded and stored my studies and thoughts in one of many vaults I own.

I hope one day if we're capable, we'll able to create and pioneer ways and means to control new life without succumbing to the alien DNA or destroying the aliens that send us this plague, turning and flipping the tables on them.


	6. Project: Chimera

Chapter 4

Project Chimera

As I hate getting this from this universe's nor the project itself and those involve in this, I have to respect them for doing. To be fair, I did not venture into this to steal genetic material. Someone did. Not only that, He gave to me for safekeeping and for future use. I knew all him too well. My son.

* * *

Wilhelm "Will" Engel (TAC-NOC- **Omen- **_Simon Sage__)_

*Former US Spec Ops-Trial 21/Intel

*Universe: Unknown

*Mission Type: Search & Retrieval, Extraction, Sabotage, Assassination.

Location: Alternate Earth,

Date: December/27/2021 -00:45HRS

* * *

***Operation**: Karma

*Mission Briefing:

"You're sent undercover as a top-level assistant to _Dr. Eric Sallieri_, Head of **Project: Chimera **to steal research and test data from them to prevent them making Bio-Genetic Weapons. Although this is orders from Genesis this is very personal between you and Project: Chimera.

The DNA used to create the experiments was from the last person anyone would dare to take, Your father, _Argos Panthera_. Your mission is to steal and extract everything related to this project. (Test subjects, Research & Test Data, Written and/or Typed Documentation files, samples.) and sabotage them, so they can't hide, run, or rebuild from this. Finally, Eliminate Dr. Eric Sallieri when there is an opportunity but make sure he can't escape.

Furthermore, you'll use a surprise attack from Rain Teo (Subject: TE-0) and his allies as a distraction to get inside. Support them from shadows but do not let presence and your mission be known to them.

* * *

*Mission Objectives:

1\. Steal and Destroy any Project: Chimera research

2\. Sabotage Equipment

3\. Eliminate Dr. Eric Sallieri (Optional)

* * *

*Mission Perimeters:

Avoid Contact with Subject TE-0 and his allies

Maintain your cover.

* * *

*Equipment

*M93R

_*Wormhole Extraction Device(W-E-D)_

_*PE-4 with Cellphone Detonator_

_*Smartphone with Data Extraction App_

_*S.H.D. Gear_

* * *

_Begin Documentation_

* * *

_It's been two minutes since the alert has been rung and Security forces are scrambled to deal with the intruders. It was a perfect opportunity to plant the PE-4 at key locations of this place. _

_*Bomb Locations:_

_Computer Mainframe Room in A-12_

_Oxygen Tank room in B-8_

_Dr. Sallieri's Office in A-10_

_Once I did that, I headed to Dr. Sallieri's office and hacked his computer with a worm/virus code. The worm will go through every computer and collect everything related to Project: Chimera from their mainframe to a private network file storage server off-site. The virus will activate once the worm's progress is 75% complete, cleaning up behind it while leaving the original files corrupted._

_I've locked Sallieri out of his computer network, so he can't salvage anything from this. With all the bombs planted and the data safety in a good place safekeeping, It's time to bring the bastard down to earth. I headed to the test subject area where Rain Teo and his friends are._

_They're looking for him as do I. _

_I evaded them until I find Dr. Sallieri trying to escape to the helipad though a secret passageway. He was surprised and happy to see me as he explains that his security clearance has revoked by an unknown spy sent by the Black Clover Society for his failures._

_That fool, he has no clue that he gave me the name of the group that spearheaded this inhumane project, but he expected me to help him escape, so he can live and fight another day. I shot a syringe into his neck that contain an experimental mutagen that cause him transform into a monstrous out-of-control mutant._

_A True Abomination._

_I left him at the mercy of Rain and company as they found while I made my escape and __detonated the PE-4 and watched the facility burn. _

_I noticed Rain Teo defeated the Mutated Sallieri and escaped this place along with his friends. _

_The media and the police arrived, and they bought them into protective custody. Their testimonials and first-hand accounts of this place and its director will be brought to the light. _

_Few days later, I sent a copy the research data to the press and social media to add fuel the fire. _

_The Black Clover Society can't hide this anymore ever since footage from Raven Hill were leaked onto the internet many years ago along with very sensitive information relating to their status quo._

_Now that my job is finished, I've sent all of what I collected to my father. I told him what he has planned for humanity that let this mess happen,I want no part of this._

_I'm scratching an itch that he can't touch._

* * *

_Argos' thoughts_

* * *

_PROJECT: CHIMERA_

_A top-secret B.O.W experiment to develop Bio-Genetic Soldiers with animal and Plant abilities to create the perfect soldier when the cure of Y__ansen__ Syndrome_ accidentally discovered added traits that some individuals have become super-humans.

_What brought my wrath down on this project is that they somehow took and used my blood to make without my knowledge or permission. _

_Why..._

_To replace me._

_Out of all chimeras they created, there is one stood out._

_Rain Teo AKA Subject: TE0._

_He is by far a true chimera. He would have been if he hadn't escaped with the help of his "mother" Dr. Mia Lazarus. She's one of few scientists that actually treated him as and like a human._

_Her opposite is Dr. Eric Sallieri, The head of this facility._

_Over time Rain made friends and enemies for the course of a year eventually meet his love, Serenity, A young woman he saved from a brothel._

_Sadly his days of peace came to an end when he was recaptured by Sallieri_

_Serenity and Luka tried to free him, but they were forced to retreat and leave._

_Rain, brainwashed and turned completely into a real monster, was sent to the "Orlin" to kill the crew and occupants. Along them is Serenity, who unbeknownst to him, is 3 months pregnant with his child, which was the reason why Rain telepathically told him to escape with Serenity. _

_Just when he about to kill her, He sees her protective bracelet and temporary snap out of it, allowing Luka to shoot him so Serenity can remove the mind control device on his neck, return him back to normal._

_Here is where my son, Will, comes in. Will eventually find out what Project:Chimera was doing and how did they did it, which came to me._

_Enraged that they played god on the wrong person, I sent him to steal any and all the Project: Chimera's Research files including the experiments while sabotaging any attempts from them to recover it. _

_He succeeded in his mission giving the research to me while he sent a copy of__ the files to the media, causing a huge worldwide media firestorm that lasted for weeks. The military, along with several conspirators that started this dark project were either killed, captured or gone into hiding, being hunted._

_As for Rain and his friends, they are free now and can live their lives in peace. _

_As for me, What I got from him is a good amount of his blood and all the research data from them is the final essential piece to my plan._

* * *

_End Documentation_

* * *

Author's note: Project Chimera and its characters belong to Kitanokata from DeviantArt.


	7. HELA-9

With my shopping list is now complete, it's time to build my facility to create the virus. But first, I have to find the perfect place to build it. The location I've chosen is Antarctica due to cold and remote setting.

* * *

Underneath the ice is H.E.L.A-9. A former research facility previously by _**Umbrella Inc **_now owned by _**Olympus Solutions**_.

The place is off-the-books to avoid suspicions from privy eyes. It housed a massive cloning chamber that could produce hundreds of clones from the fifty available models and numerous bio-weapons, a virus library where hundreds of viral agents are stored, archived and used, testing areas, alien cryogenic storage facilities, resting quarters for crew(human and androids), and disposal facilities with inter-dimensional portals.

* * *

The place is combination of the _**Umbrella Prime Facility**_ from "**Resident Evil: Retribution**", the _**Alien spaceship**_ in **"The X-files: Fight the Future"**, the C_**loning lab**_ from "**The 6****th**** Day**",

* * *

A crew consisting of 120 human staff (50 Males/70 Females) and 50 Androids (From _**Cyberlife**_) to operate the facilities. They are loyal zealots who believe that humanity needs to evolve to prepare for any unknown events.

For clones, DNA cloning templates from selected healthy and sick (Neither physical, mentally and psychological) individuals are used as test subjects.

They will be used to test the combined versions of the viruses until the perfect one is created.

* * *

Stage 1

A cloned specimen(s) are injected with the viral agent and placed in either a testing area to observe the side effects to make improvements or a cryo-pod where the virus will possibly bound to produce and cultivate antibodies or more diverse samples.

* * *

Stage 2

Using an advanced 3-D bio-fabrication machine, We'll remove, store, modify and combine the viruses properties (like the _**Green Poison**_) to achieve the desired outcome.

* * *

Stage 3

Once the desired virus is created, two test runs will be conducted. _**One**_ in the mock CGI world (_**similar to The Matrix)**_ to get predictions and results. Another in the real world in our controlled facilities nor our pocket dimensions to back up the data produced from the first test run.

* * *

Stage 4

With testing now completed, the finished virus is cultivated and mass-produced for global dispersal.

Cities are selected for mass spread at a limited time. (For example, New York, London, Hong Kong, New Delhi are selected due to large population numbers during celebrations such as New Year's Eve.)

* * *

Stage 5

After a delivery method is chosen, Loyal individuals will received an unmarked package from a trusted courier. The package contains an inhaler, a cartridge for the inhaler that's contains the virus payload, and a bottle of water that contains nano-machines designed to stimulate and prepare the body for virus transfusion, and instructions on how to use.

* * *

Stage 6 (Final Stage)

Once the virus has been inoculated, a brief incubation period will continue up to three to four days, after that, the virus will start to effect. By the time, patient zero starts to show itself, One will be ten thousands or One million.

The WORLD will never escape what I unleashed.

By the time, they'll find my direct involvement, it will be too late.


End file.
